The More Scenic Route
by Annybanany
Summary: She went out of her way to walk past him on the way to class everyday. So what happens when the two finally collide? Literally? Rated K . One shot!


She sat at her desk with a bored expression on her face as she impatiently drummed her fingers against the wooden desk. She'd been the first one to finish the assignment that the teacher had given not five minutes ago. Bored out of her mind, she began to glare at the clock, hoping that her nonexistent telepathic powers would finally kick in and make the clock go faster. If she didn't know any better, she'd say the clock was patronizing her by going even slower, taking its sweet time. Oh the irony.

A second felt like an hour to her and each minute felt like a year. _Come on already_, her mind screamed. Finally, the bell rang, dismissing her and her classmates to go to their next class. With no hesitation, she lugged her heavy, bulky backpack onto her sturdy frame and was the first one out the door. As she made her way past the crowd to get to class she wondered, _Will I see him today?_

After all, it had been the reason for why she was so eager for class to end. She'd only had one class with him last year and even in that class, she never talked to him. She was simply too shy. I mean, how could she even talk to him, when she was too nervous to even look him in the eye? To be honest, she felt like he was out of her league. He was good looking and hung out with the popular kids, most called them the preps. As for her? Well, she knew she wasn't ugly but she wasn't exactly the most beautiful girl in the room, and she wasn't a nobody but she wasn't popular either. All she had going for her were her brains, not to sound shallow or anything. She had friends that were dear to her heart that she wouldn't trade for anything in the world, so trying to climb the social ladder in order to gain the confidence to talk to him just wasn't an option.

Unfortunately for her, they didn't have any classes together this year. However, fate made up for it by leading her to actually stumble upon his class. It was actually quite close to hers. See, on the first day of school, her schedule had been printed incorrectly. Long story short, she ended up in an Algebra class full of freshman instead of her English Honors 2 class full of sophomores. Humiliated, she all but ran out of the classroom to the correct one. Except, she'd had no idea where it was in the building so she picked a room at random, took a deep breath, and knocked on the class window hoping she could ask for directions.

Her heart nearly leapt out of her throat when she walked into the classroom only to find _him_ sitting in the front row, staring. She immediately put her head down and used her hair as a curtain to shield her face. It had turned out that her classroom was just a couple of doors down from his except on the other side of the building floor. From then on, she always took the route past his classroom even though it wasn't the logical route to her class.

His teacher was always late so he was always in the hallway, waiting. Besides, both routes were equidistant **(AN: Hehehe. I used a geometry term. My geometry teacher would be proud ^_^)** to her class so she figured, why not take the more…scenic route? The small, dark-haired girl snapped out of her stupor when she got to the stairs to adjust her heavy backpack. Her shoulder muscles were beginning to cramp from all of the weight of the books she'd crammed into her bag for the day. Her breathing became slightly labored as she made her way up the stairs, her leg and back muscles straining.

_Man,_ she thought to herself, _I really am out of shape. Maybe I shouldn't have eaten that entire tub of organic chocolate ice cream last night, no matter how much it was calling out to me. "Gee, ya think?"_ her inner voice chided. She breathed a sigh of relief when she finally made it to the top of the stairs. As she opened the door to the building, she closed her eyes and relished in the feel of the cool air conditioning on her skin. When she opened her eyes, she immediately caught sight of him.

I mean how could she not? He was standing in the middle of the hallway in all of his five feet and ten inches of glory (ok so maybe he wasn't _too_ tall but he was tall enough for her and that was all that mattered), chatting away to a boy who she had the next class with. He looked up for a brief second and their eyes met. For the briefest of moments, dark, chocolate brown met blue. The girl hurriedly darted her brown eyes away and began to walk towards him as casually as possible, trying to act as though she hadn't been staring in the first place.

She had almost made her way past him when the boy he'd been talking to suddenly pushed him. **(AN: I tried doing this to my best friend once…unfortunately she saw it coming and dodged out of the way…little turd nugget -_-)** He lost his balance and fell. Unfortunately for her, she was right behind him so he fell on top of her, his weight sending the both of them crashing to the ground.

"Hey, Derek, not cool man," he said.

Although, she could've sworn there was a hint of amusement in his voice. The boy, Derek, only cackled maniacally and promptly turned to casually stroll to class as if nothing happened. The girl managed to wriggle her arm out from under his back and poked him in the bicep to get his attention.

"Excuse me, but your back is sort of smooshing my face. You're gonna give me premature wrinkles at this rate," she said snarkily.

_Crap,_ she thought,_ that wasn't what I meant to say! Grrreeaatt, he'll probably think I'm some stuck up brat now._ He chuckled and quickly rolled off of her to stand up.

"Sorry about that. I'm friends with a complete idiot as you can see," he said as he awkwardly scratched the back of his neck and held out a hand to help her up.

She rolled her eyes, "Clearly."

_Oh well,_ she thought to herself, _if he already thinks I'm a brat then so be it. I might as well live up to the name._ She took his hand, got up off the ground, and dusted herself off.

"So what's your name?" he asked.

"Why do you need to know?" she quickly shot back.

He smirked, "My, feisty little one aren't ya? I'm asking so I can give you a proper apology."

"Oh, well in that case, it's June," she said haughtily, turning her nose up in the air for a comical affect. She hoped he got the joke.

He laughed. "Ok, well, _June,_ I'm sorry that my back crushed your face, but I assure you that your face is as wrinkle-free and pretty as ever. As for my friend Derek, I assure you that I will give him a stern talking to. My name is Daniel by the way, but my friends call me Day."

_I know what your name is. It's not like I've had a crush on you since last year or anything,_ she wanted to say. Obviously she couldn't since that would be creepy.

Instead, she said, "Ok well nice meeting you and all. I'm going to head to class."

"Alright, maybe I'll see you around?" He sounded as if he was expecting some sort of answer.

"Yeah sure," she muttered quickly and turned away.

"Bye June!" he called after her.

"Bye Dan- I mean Day," she replied without even turning back. For how else would she have hidden the full blown grin that was slowly making its way across her face? When she reached her classroom, she still hadn't managed to wipe off the silly grin from her face as she sat down next to her best friend, Paige.

Of course Paige immediately noticed her friend's chipper mood.

"So what's got you all smiley today? You're radiating so much happiness it hurts to look at you," she joked.

June playfully wacked her in the arm.

"Oh shut up and finish defining your vocab."

Paige gave her a knowing smile and said, "Aye aye captain."

This made June laugh and roll her eyes. From across the room she thought she saw Derek giving Paige two thumbs up, the both of them sneaking glances at her and snickering. _I wonder what that was all about,_ she thought inwardly.

She sighed, _Oh well, I'll find out sooner or later._ She bent over and fished her book out of her backpack to read. She kicked her feet up on the desk out of habit, got comfy in her chair, well as comfy as you can get in a plastic chair anyways, and read. About ten pages into the chapter, her mind finally fully processed the conversation that she'd had with Day just moments ago…

She thought to herself, _Did he just call me pretty?!_

_A/N: Dun Dun DDDUUUNNNNN. Ahaha. So I actually had to write a short story for my English class and the teacher said to pick something that you've experienced so you can easily build off of it. What do you guys think? Totally A+ material right? Eh? Eh?_

_Obviously, this story is loosely based off of me. VERY loosely I might add. I've never had my heart "leap out of my throat" before. And obviously the scene where they fell never happened to me. (Thought I wish it did LOL) But if you use common sense you will see that some of my thoughts were incorporated into this. But the whole wrong schedule thing totally did happen. Talk about awkward. I walked past my friend's mom's room (I was already debating if I should just go in there and ask anyways. I was late enough and the fact that he was in there just really helped me to decide ;)) and asked for directions._

_CONCERNING MY STORY: AND SO WE MEET AGAIN._

_I am so so so so SO sorry for not updating you guys! The truth is, I've actually got two chapters all typed up and ready to go. I've just gotta wait for them to be beta-ed. I blame my beta reader(s). Ahaha. Jk jk guys. Please be patient as most of us are in high school which can be very stressfull with classes, clubs, and sports rolled into one .Not to mention all the other things that could possibly go wrong in the life of a high schooler. I will get the chapters up the moment they are beta-ed. Scout's honor. Also sorry for this lengthy A/N. Speaking of A/N's obviously the ones on the chapters that I update later on will be a bit out of date seeing as how I typed them in relation to the date. Hmm…maybe I should stop doing that. But that's a problem for another time._

_In the mean time I hope this will keep you guys satisfied. I intend on keeping this story as a one-shot, unless I get a lot of requests to continue and even then that would depend on my schedule. Review and tell me what you think! Or not…It's all up to you! Until next time my lovelies! _

_If I get bored maybe I'll put up some more one-shots! :P_

_P.S. I apologize for all OOC-ness. This was actually an original piece of work but I couldn't post it on here unless it was legitimately fan fiction so I tweaked the story a bit here and there and voila! _

_~An_


End file.
